As an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a laser printer is known. The laser printer may include, in a main body, a process cartridge that includes a photosensitive drum and transfers a toner image carried on the photosensitive drum onto a recording sheet fed from a sheet supply tray, and a fixing unit that fixes the toner image transferred onto the recording sheet by heat.
In the laser printer, when a user accidentally spills a liquid on the image forming apparatus from above, the liquid may enter the main body from joints of the main body.
If the liquid enters the main body, the process cartridge and the fixing unit may get wet, electrically shorted, and then go out of order.